Point Of No Return
by Ruler of Elysium
Summary: When Daisy and Blane commit the unthinkable, they are booted out of MI 9. How are they going to face going to the same school, knowing that their replacements and HQ is just a walk to the cupboard away? DaisyxBlane. Rated T for some abuse.
1. Chapter 1

**Point Of No Return  
Chapter One  
Author's Note – Sorry, I am still alive, before I am going to update more chapters, I will re-write the chapters.  
And Thank You to my MI High Beta, Pendragon2601 – without whom, this wouldn't be possible. **

**On with the story. . **

Blane woke up to the feeling of unrestrained turbulent pain. His throat felt awfully tight and constricted and his head had felt like it had been trampled upon by herds of rhinos, horses, elephants - some kind of massive animal at the least. His body was aching in a way that hurt so much, it should've been deemed impossible. He felt like he had been beaten up - which after quick inspection of his clothes (what was left of them), and his body – he must've. There was no way he hadn't been beaten up. He groaned with great displeasure as he opened his eyes to the flickering lights all around him. It felt like a porcupine had rolled onto both of his swollen eyelids, and lifted it up and stuck all of his spikes into his retina. He was on the flat of his stomach, with his face on a hard floor. He coughed as he rolled on to his back and groggily sat up. He rubbed his eyes and squinted in to the darkness. There was a bright light to the left of him and he shifted over towards it with increasing curiosity. It was a door but it had bars, similar to the doors of a prison cell.

_Prison._

Blane paled as the realisation dawned on him.

He started to panic he peered outside the gaps that separated the cell that he was being held captive, and the free world. There were logos everywhere of a crude skull with letters underneath it.

He recognised those - Heck, he could recognise those everywhere; his whole MI 9 career revolved around those four letters.

_SKUL._

He ducked away from the bars as he heard the heavy footsteps of clumpy boots. When two uniformed soldiers marched past

down the corridor, he let out a breath that he didn't even know he had been holding in at the time. He was stuck behind enemy lines. In the enemy's own headquarters. The_ main_ headquarters. He was now in deep, deep crap. There was a grunt from outside the cell door. There was a chubby guard snoozing on a chair outside the cell door, holding some sort of magazine. _What a cliché,_ he thought to himself, remembering past films he had watched. He began to search his pockets for his trusty pencil communicator. All of his pockets were empty. Including his secret pocket located inside the lining of his jacket.

There was a dark silhouette of a person lying on the floor next to him. He shuffled from his spot on the floor towards them, wondering if he knew them or not. It was a girl from the looks of her body and hair, and she was wearing MI 9 uniform, equally shredded as the one he now bore. Similarly there were parts that were stained with blood. He reached out to nudge the girl, and found the blood flaking off onto his hand.

'Daisy...? Is that you?' he whispered, with an air of emotion in his voice.

'Blane?' she whispered back in a hopeful but pained voice. She had just awoke from her drug induced haze.

'Yes!' Blane exclaimed happily and pulled her in to a hug, relieved that he wasn't alone or with some evil criminal. Daisy smiled as she hugged him back, feeling a little guilty but happy all the same. 'It's so good to see you.'

'Blane, what are you talking about?' Daisy whispered seriously with concern. 'And what are you doing?' she asked, gesturing at the sudden rush of affection he had shown her. Blane froze. He quickly pulled away, feeling his cheeks heat up with embarrassment, though luckily the lights were broken so he could hide his embarrassment.

'Daisy, do you have your communicator?' he asked quickly, trying to change the subject. Daisy began to search her pockets.

"Yes. Why do you need mine? Where's yours?" Daisy asked as she handed over her communicator still asking meaningless question. He shook his head, thinking that despite being in pain, she was still an inquisitive little thing. Blane pressed the rubber and held it up to his ear. All he could hear was static. He flicked the communicator and listened to it again.

'Hello? Come in, it's Blane. Hello?' he spoke in a hushed voice, praying that Rose or Lenny would answer. That way he and Daisy would get help and escape. 'Hello? Oh come on somebody answer!'

There was a gasp on the other end of the line and the sound of scrambling. 'Blane? It's Rose. Are you alright? Where the _hell_ are you? Are you with Daisy?'

'Help us! Rose we're stuck in -' The sound of static reappeared, masking Blane's voice. He flicked the communicator again frustratingly and listened to it again, only to listen to static. The signal was lost. 'Damn!' he cursed as he threw the pencil onto the floor.

"We're in SKUL HQ!" Daisy gasped noticing the logo on the walls. "Oh this has got to be your fault!"

"How is it my fault?" Blane replied incredulously, pulling away from the annoyed girl beside him. 'I'm not a traitor! He replied. 'Unlike Chad. . ' he muttered under his breath, earning a glare from Daisy.

Daisy was stupefied to come up with an answer. She could not believe he had the nerve to bring up the topic of a certain American CIA agent again. She had felt so used during that mission. 'I never said you were, I just said it was your fault!'

'That's impossible. How could I drug me and you, then take two duped bodies to SKUL, beat myself and you up and lock myself in a cell with _you.'_ Blane hissed back at her. Daisy huffed and glared back at him.

Daisy understood his reasoning, 'What are you implying exactly?' she said as she raised her voice at him. This was going to turn in to a full scale argument like all of the other arguments that they've shared before, Blane could feel it.

'Wow, Barbie's using big words! You left us to save the world, while you abandoned the mission and left with your Daddy -'

'Pipe down in there!' the guard that was snoozing on the chair outside, was glaring angrily at them, clearly annoyed his nap was being interrupted by two troublesome teens. Blane glared at the guard with a new found burning passion.

'Why are we here? What does SKUL want with us?' Blane shouted at the guard in a string of questions. The guard sneered at Blane revealing rotten, yellow teeth before casting a look at Daisy who was behind him. Blane felt her hand grip the hood of his jacket in fear, even though her face was wearing a firm poker face.

'We know who you are, Mr Whittaker and Miss Miller. You're not just normal teenagers, disregarding who your Daddy is. We know that you work for MI 9. We also know that your MI High team has the highest success rate.' he said emotionlessly, like he had read it from a well rehearsed speech.

'How you even know that?' Blane pryed, getting a sharp elbow in the ribs from Daisy.

'We have our informants...' he trailed off, smirking.

Blane leant against one of the dirty cell walls and thought about the chances of them escaping – without getting hurt or caught. They didn't look good at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Point of No Return**

**Chapter 2 - Dedicated to: _lucywatson_!**

**A/N: No words can actually explain how sorry and terrible I feel for not bothering to re-write this sooner, and to post it. **

**Warnings: OOC, AU, OC FREE (atm)**

**Un'betaed!**

As soon as the guard was out of hearing range Daisy stood up, angrily stomping her feet. It was then she realised this perhaps wasn't the best idea since the majority of strength in her muscles had all but disappeared through the days of imprisonment and lack of movement. Blane, despite his deteriorating state chuckled at the sight. A part of him wanted to comfort her but then he recalled the past hour with her hurling insults at him repeatedly.

He generally just tolerated the blonde girl, playing along with her playful banter that was considered to be flirty by the alumni of St. Hopes.

He wished more than anything to escape and leave the dark. He had never been much of a fan of the dark from a young age. Stories of the Bogeyman had haunted him for years. Subconsciously he began to edge towards the door, the only means of exit. He had always been paranoid. When he entered a new location, he would immediately check the place out for exits. Instead of just counting doors though, he included windows. But, one had to have common sense. The bottom floor window was fine, but the top floor? Did one want to break one's bones or fall to one's death?

Daisy was eyeing him now. When he dragged his eyes to meet her gaze, she shamefully averted her gaze, a blush colouring her cheeks. Instead of staring, she hauled herself to him.

'Blane, we should try contacting Rose again.' she resonated furrowing her brow at the crude skull opposite the cell. She never did like the logo much.

Blane reached across the cold floor to retrieve the pencil that he had thrown in desperation, annoyed at how instead of attempting to snuggle up to him in hopes of warmth, reach across to get the communicator and contact HQ herself. It wasn't difficult.

He took the yellow HB pencil into his index finger and forefinger, playing with the device before earning a harsh look from Daisy. Her once beautiful features were marred with scars and various cuts that Blane hadn't noticed before. He felt a tug at his heart, before swallowing and calling Rose.

'Rose?' he whispered, eyeing the door for the guard. He shrugged when Daisy asked about a reply. She mouthed, 'try again!'

'Rose, Rose, Come in!' he whispered again, but more frantically this time. He had never been a prisoner before, and after what seemed to be a hazy three days, he had no wish to return to living in a grimy cell without proper supplies. He wanted to live, god-dammit!

'Blane?' he heard another voice answer. He heard someone typing in the background. 'We're tracking your location, but for the time being hide your communicator!' Rose advised before clicking off.

He smiled and made to hug Daisy, overflowing with some unexplainable emotion. He whispered in her ear. 'They're coming!' he repeated it over and over again, still locked in embrace with Daisy who could only reciprocate.

Blane eventually came out of his haze and moved to resume sitting beside the door but as he broke away from the hug, he froze centimetres away from Daisy's mouth. He blushed, feeling her breath on his lips, moving to break from the embrace whilst turning his head. Daisy, however had other ideas as she reached up to cup his cheek in her face, leaning in to crush her lips onto his.

Blane stood, unresponsive for a second or so the shock unbearable but he soon began to respond, taking control of the kiss and pushing Daisy up against the wall. It was amazing, the explosion of emotions within them that had been brewing the past year in their partnership in MI 9 all came to the surface each separate one seeking the other. It was just indescribable.

'Hey, you boy!' the guard shouted, as Blane broke away, the moment ruined.

The door suddenly jerked open, the poorly oiled door squeaking so badly that Daisy had to clamp her hands onto her ears even though the sound had since long stopped. Two burly men in black clothing head to toe ran in as to grab Blane, expecting him to protest. Daisy watched in shock as they slapped him and led him out and locked the door behind. She called out 'Blane!'

As expected though, she received no reply.

It was just her alone in this cold, dark, damp cell. And she hated it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Point of No Return**

**Chapter 3 **

**A/N: No words can actually explain how sorry and terrible I feel for not bothering to re-write this sooner, and to post it. When you take GCSE's make sure you DON'T do any extra. OR languages. Especially not ALL three. **

**-Also, I had been boarding for the last couple of weeks since my parents saw it fit to leave me to go Thailand. Luckily, I had two of my hardest exams during that time, so that should vacate my time a bit more. **

**Also, can anybody help with writing an application for Head Girl?**

**I BECAME A PREFECT AND MATHS CAPTAIN! :) **

**Warnings: OOC, AU, OC FREE (atm)**

**Un'betaed!**

Rose looked at the once majestic building that should never have been abandoned. It was quite funny really in all respects. Her father drove her past this building every day on their mutual journey to school and work respectively. She looked carefully at the tablet screen, making sure that the guards weren't there to foil her mission.

It was the first time she was in charge of such a large scale mission, and she would not take failure as a possible option. If she screwed up today, there was a large chance that she would never be allowed to lead a mission for at least five years. Five years was a long time in MI 9. She could easily be killed, injured or expelled in that time.

In lieu of Blane and Daisy accompanying her on a mission due to the mission's objective to rescue them, she had two newbies, fresh from training alongside her. Carrie was a bubbly, black, and bouncy girl and had a aptitude for martial arts, much like Blane. Oscar was a quiet one. At 6''4, he towered over a majority of the student at St. Hopes, including the teachers. Rose wondered if his intelligence surpassed hers. It must've, for him to be able to speak fourteen languages.

Fourteen!

She could barely grasp learning French, let alone languages as exotic as Mandrin, Thai and Romanian. She would have to treat herself to a Rosetta Stone language pack for an early birthday present. She couldn't have him taking over her place upon Blane and Daisy's return. It just wouldn't do.

'Rose, shall we act now? Through my liaison inside SKUL I have learnt that it is mandatory for all officers to attend a daily meeting with the Grand Master, or failing that his second in command.' Oscar suggested. Rose let out a small smile.

'Let's go.' she ordered, and the door seamlessly slid open as three teenagers – each clad in black clothing and armed with the latest technology sneaked inside the back entrance of the Dubois Building.

They had already been briefed on the plan before entering the building, and experienced no trouble. Though, as a precaution the trio took out the CCTV system, and sprinted to the dungeons, where Blane and Daisy were being kept.

Rose scanned the tablet's screen as she tracked their signal, and halted herself from charging to their cell, noticing that a guard was patrolling the corridor. She quickly sent out Carrie to deal with that and took Oscar to decode the lock that was keeping them locked inside.

She peeked inside as she noticed Blane and Daisy, completely oblivious to anything that was occurring, wrapped in a embrace. She frowned and loudly coughed, knowing the predicament they had placed her in. She could cheer for them, and their new found happiness or she could follow orders and turn them in. It was clearly stated. Rule 234: Two Field Agents are not permitted to establish a relationship of any kind.

They both blushed and winced as they rose, the pain from ruthless torturing and interrogations hitting a fever pitch. Rose felt sympathy for them, but quickly squashed it down as she ordered them to hurry with them to the awaiting MI 9 vehicle which would transport them all back to HQ and lead for Lenny and Agent Stark to determine their fate.

She hoped that they weren't in love.

This could hinder her complete MI 9 career, which had barely began.


End file.
